Zurück zum Glück
by xXYunachanXx
Summary: Relena ist seid zwei Jahren verheiratet, doch ihr Ehemann mishandelt sie. Kann Heero sie aus dieser Missligen Lage befreien
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Zurück zum Glück

**Autor:** xXYunachanXx

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing gehört mir nicht und wird es leider auch nie. Ich habe damit weder vor Geld zu machen, ich habe das lediglich zur Unterhaltung von uns allen geschrieben, viel Spaß!

**Warnungen:** Sexuelle Anspielungen

**Pairings:** HeeroxRelena, etwas DuoxHilde, TrowaxQutare und SallyxWufei

**Kommentar:** So meine zweite FanFic für Gundam Wing. Diesmal habe ich mich mal an einen Mehrteiler gewagt. Also mehrere Kapitel und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich bitte wieder um Kritik und so weiter. .

**Zurück zum Glück**

-Kapitel 1- Die Vorbereitung und einige anderen Überraschungen

„Relena, binde mir mal bitte die Krawatte richtig!" Steven rief seine Frau nun schon zum drittenmal. „Relena! Wo bist du?" „Jaja ich komme!" Relena stand von ihrem Laptop auf und ging in das Schlafzimmer von ihr und Steven.

**-Flashback-**

„Relena Darlin-Peacecraft, möchtest du meine Frau sein?" Steven ging vor ihr in die Knie. Nachdem sie Heero, verdrängt hatte, und sie wusste, das er im All war und glücklich mit seiner Situation ist. Konnte sie endlich wieder nach vorne blicken und einen Beziehung aufbauen. In diesem Augenblick war sie überglücklich. Doch nach nur 2 Tagen wusste sie, das ist die Hölle.

**-Ende Flashback-**

„Du kannst dir also immer noch nicht selbst die Krawatte binden?" frage sie scherzhaft. „Du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass du mich hast." Sie lachte, doch eigentlich war ihr gar nicht zum lachen zumute. „Wieso sollte ich es können? Ich habe ja eine Ehefrau. Eine Ehefrau hat eigentlich daheim zu bleiben, zu kochen und ihren Mann zu versorgen, wenn er nach Hause kommt von der Arbeit. Du beschäftigst dich viel zu sehr mit deiner Arbeit und den Problem deiner Freunde. Was ist den mit mir? Ich bin dein Ehemann." Sie hasste es wen er so mit ihr redete. „Ich bin aber keine von diesen Hausmütterchen-Hausfrauen, ich möchte auf einen Beinen stehen und dich nicht um Geld beten müssen." Sie war sauer und das lies sie ihn auch spüren, doch immer mit der Konsequenz das er sie schlug, stieß oder einfach ignorierte. Diesmal stieg er sie so heftig das sie hinfiel „Du hast dich als Frau unterzuordnen und zu machen was ich dir sage. Klar? Ich dulde das nichtmehr lange." Wütend verlies er das Zimmer und sie stand auf. Sie unterdrückte die Wut die sie auf ihn hatte wenn er sie so behandelte. Am liebsten würde sie einfach weglaufen und nie wieder zurück kommen. Ab und zu beneidete sie Heeros Stärke, alles hinter sich zu lassen und nach vorne zu blicken, ohne irgendwelche Freunde oder Personen die Man liebte.

**-Flashback-**

„Relena, falls du Hilfe brauchst, ich komme und helfe dir. Ich werde dich weiterhin beschützen. Ok? Ich komme falls du mich brauchst." Heero lies Relenas Hand los und stieg in seinen Shuttle und verlies die Erde. Doch er flog nicht zu den Kolonien, sondern tiefer ins All, wo auch Trowa und Wufei waren. Sie hatten die Erde und die Kolonien auch verlassen und verbrachten ihre Tage im All auf einer kleinen Raustation, die verlassen war und sie sich repariert hatten. Nachdem er wag war brach sie in Tränen aus. „Wieso lässt du mich allein Heero?" sie war verzweifelt, doch als Außenministerin der Erde musste sie morgen aufstehe und so tun als wäre nichts passiert.

**-Ende Flashback-**

Als Steven zur Arbeit gefahren war, holte sie sich das Telefon aus der Ladestation und rief Hilde an. Sie musste weg von hier, sie konnte so nichtmehr weiter leben, sie musste weg von hier und weg von ihm! „Hallo Duo, ich bins Relena, ist Hilde in der Nähe?" „Heeeey Rina-chan, na alles klar bei dir? Klar Moment ich hole sie" Relena lächelte, sie mochte Duos Art sehr, er brachte sie immer zum Lachen, naja, eigentlich brachte er alle immer zum Lachen. „Hallo Relena, was gibt es den?" „Hallo Hilde, ich habe die Schnauze voll, er hat mich schon wieder geschupst und mich angeschrien. Ich habe ab und reiche die Scheidung ein." „Du willst was???" Hilde fiel aus allen Wolken sie wusste ja das Steven sie öfters schlug und schlecht behandelte, sie hatte ihr auch schon des Öfteren geraten sich scheiden zu lassen doch das sie es jetzt wirklich machen würde, verwunderte sie schon. „Das ist gut Relena, wirklich, du kannst auch so lange zu uns, bis die Sache durchgestanden ist." Relena lächelte und freute sich dass ihr beste Freundin sie unterstützen will, doch sie musste die Sache selbst klären. „Danke für das Angebot Hilde, ich werde auch im Notfall darauf zurück kommen, doch ich muss die Sache hier unten selbst regeln. Ich wollte nur das du bescheid weist, falls jemand von den Anderen frag wo ich bin. Ich werde mir eine andere Nummer für mein Handy zulegen und mich jetzt langsam aus dem Staub machen. Ich suche mir eine Wohnung und werde dann ganz langsam verschwinden." Relena lächelte und freute sich auf ihre eigene „Mission" die sie sich selbst gegeben hatte. „Okay, Relena, aber bitte pass auf dich auf, ok? Und wenn was ist und du Hilfe brauchen solltest, dann melde dich bitte ok?" Hilde klang sehr besorgt, ihr gefiel es nicht, dass Relena das ohne Hilfe und Schutz durchziehen möchte. Sie wollte ihr irgendwie helfen. „Klar mache ich Hilde, versprochen! So ich muss jetzt Schluss machen und mir erstmal eine neue Nummer und eine Wohnung suchen, ich habe auch schon eine Idee wo. Ich halte dich auf dem laufendem. Bye!" Relena lächelte und drückte auf den roten Knopf. Sie machte sich fertig und ging in die Stadt.

Da war eine Anzeige: „Eine kleine gemütliche Wohnung, zwei Zimmer Küche/Bad, ab sofort frei zu vermieten! Melden sie sich bei Frau Winzlier im 2.Stock" Das war es! Sie riss sich so einen Zettel mit der Telefon nummer und der Adresse ab und ging erstmal in einen Telefon-Laden um sich einen neue Nummer zu holen. „Guten Tag Ma´m, wie können wir ihnen helfen?" frage die Verkäuferin freundlich. „Ich bräuchte eine neue Sim-Karte und eine neue Nummer für mein Handy." „In Ordnung, bei welchem Anbieter hätten sie es den gerne?" erkundigte sich die Verkäuferin. „Öm... ich nehme Bisafon2, wenn es geht!" „Natürlich, bitte einfach ausfüllen und hier dann unterschreiben." Sie lächelte und gab Relena einen Stift und bediente währenddessen einen anderen Kunden.

So ein Mist, wenn ich jetzt meinen richtigen Namen angebe und meine richtige Adresse, dann kann er mich ja aufspüren und das geht dann bestimmt böse aus! Was mache ich jetzt? Ich kann aber auch nichts falsches angeben, dann würden sie es ganz einfach rausfinden. Sie merkte nicht dass hinter ihr jemand stand und ihr über die Schulter sah, sie merke es erst als er sie von hinten umarmte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Soll ich dir helfen?" sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich dann um. „Heero! Was machst du hier?" fragte sie verwirrt. Woher wusste er, dass sie hier war und woher wusste er das, sie Hilfe brauchte? Sie hatte es doch nur Hi... Natürlich Hilde, sie hat ihm bestimmt alles erzählt. „Ich habe gehört dass du verheirate bist und da bin ich sofort zurück auf die Erde um zu checken ob das stimmt. Und wie ich sehe stimmt es, du trägst einen Ring." Er zeigte auf ihre Hand. Sie nahm ihren Ehering ab, den sie von Steven bekommen hatte und gab ihn Heero. „Nein ich werde nichtmehr lange verheiratet sein, ich will mich scheiden lassen. Ich kann nicht mehr." Sie wischte sich schnell die Träne weg, die ihr über die Backe lief. Heero schob Relena sanft zu Seite und füllte für sie das Formular aus, ihren Namen doch seine Adresse, er gab ihr dann den Stift zum Unterschreiben. „Heero, wieso tust du das?" sie sah in hoffnungsvoll an. „Naja, ich habe dir doch versprochen, das ich dich beschützen werde und dir immer zur Seite stehen werde." Er streichelte ihr sanft über die Backe dann nahm er das ausgefüllte Blatt und nahm ihre Hand und gab es der Frau, die Relena bedient hatte, diese lächelte und gab Heero die Karte und einen Umschlag mit der Nummer. Dann gingen Heero und Relena aus dem Laden. „Heero, wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Relena nach einer Weile. In der Zeit hat Heero ihre Hand nicht losgelassen. „Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr. Du brauchst dir keine Wohnung zu suchen, du kannst bei mir wohnen und ich bestehe auch darauf, dass du bei mir bleibst. Ich lasse dich ganz sicher nicht nochmal gehen und ich hoffe das du mich auch nicht nochmal gehen lassen wirst. Ich habe dich vermisst Relena und ich bleibe jetzt hier bei dir, wenn du willst."

**-Flashback-**

„Relena, kommst du mal bitte?" rief Steven als sie im Einkaufszentrum waren. „Hier sieh dir das mal bitte an!" er stand von einer Kindergrippe und betrachtete sie. „Ich will unbedingt auch mal Kinder mit dir Relena!" er lächelte und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie lächelte nur schwach. Kinder mit Steven, naja das wollte sie nicht, sie hatte in der Nacht zuvor wieder von Heero geträumt und dass setze ihr schwer zu. Sie liebte ihn wahrscheinlich noch immer und sie hoffte insgeheim, dass er kommen wird und sie zu sich holen würde. Doch sie wusste das das im Moment nicht passieren würde, er war auf einer Mission, von ihrem Bruder aus, einen Aufklärungsflug mit einem neuen Gundam. Sie war froh , dass die Erde und die Kolonien wieder 6 Gundam hatte, die für sie eingriffen, falls es irgendwo auf der Erde oder den Kolonien zu Streitereien kommen würde. Was schon ein paar mal geschah, zwar nur kleine Aufstände, doch die konnten sofort und ohne Verluste beendet werden.

**-Ende Flashback-**

Relena sah Heero in seine unendlich tiefen blauen Augen und lächelte, dann umarmte sie ihn und küsste sanft seinen Nacken. „Versprochen, ich lasse dich nicht mehr gehen. Doch zuerst muss ich mich Scheiden lassen und abhauen. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr, als sie sich aus ihrer Umarmung löste und erschrak. „Verdammt, ich muss zurück. Er kommt in einer halben Stunde heim und dann muss gekocht sein. Und ich muss noch meine Sachen wegräumen, damit er nichts merkt." „Ok Relena, ich komme mit und helfe dir dabei." Er nahm sie wieder an die Hand und beide rannten zu Relena nach Hause. Im Haus angekommen, ging Relena sofort nach oben und versteckte die Unterlage für ihre neue Nummer und löschte den Telefoneintrag, damit niemand sehen konnte, das sie mit Hilde telefoniert hat. Dann holte sie eine Reisetasche unter dem Bett vor und packte ein paar Klamotten ein. Und rannte mit ihr dann runter in die Küche wo Heero stand und angefangen hatte etwas zu kochen. Sie lächelte als sie Heero kochen sah und gab Heero dann die Tasche mit ein paar ihren Klamotten und er gab ihr den Kochlöffel. „Hier, dass nur ein paar Sachen von mir, nimm das schon mal mit, da sind auch ein paar Unterlagen drin wo ich denke ich mal die nächste Zeit nicht brauchen werde, die aber doch wichtig sind." Nickend nahm Heero die Tasche entgegen und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich komme morgen wieder und bring dann den Antrag für die Scheidung für dich mit. Ich passe auf dich auf!" Damit ging Heero und lies Relena in der Küche zurück, mit einem Kochlöffel in der Hand.

-Ende 1. Kapitel-


	2. Chapter 2

**Zurück zum Glück**

-Kapitel2- Ende vom Leiden und das Gefühl von Liebe

„Ich bin wieder da, Relena!" Steven schmiss wie üblich seine Tasche ins Eck, seinen Mantel drückte er Relena in die Hand und er setzte sich dann sofort an den Tisch, zog dann beim Essen seine Schuhe aus und lies einfach alles liegen. Relena spielte in dem Spiel mit, sie musste ja hatte ja keine andere Wahl, doch das sich das bald änderte wusste er noch nicht. Relena stellte ihm einen dampfenden Teller mit Nudeln, Hackfleißsoße und Salat hin, sein Lieblingsessen und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer. Sie nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Normalerweise sahs sie wenn er aß immer bei ihm, doch heute hatte sie keine Lust ihm bei Schmatzen zu zuhören. „Oh, heute kommt ja Frauenfußball!" sie freute sich, denn sie liebte Fußball, besonders wenn die Frauen spielten. Doch sie konnte sich auf das Spiel nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Immer schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Heero. Wieso ist er zurück gekommen? Warum jetzt? Woher wusste er, dass ich verheiratet bin/war? „Relena?" Steven holte sie abrupt wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Hm?" sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, Wenn er was will, soll er herkommen dachte sich Relena und tatsächlich er kam zu ihr. „Am Samstag ist in der Firma ein Wohltätigkeitsball und ich dachte du willst dir vielleicht was neues zum Anziehen kaufen." Er holte sein Scheckbuch raus und wollte es Relena geben doch sie nahm es nicht an. „Nein, ich kann am Samstag nicht, ich bin schon eingeladen und habe zugesagt." Damit sah sie wieder dem Spiel der Frauen zu die gerade ein Tor schossen. Steven stand auf und schlug Relena so fest, das sie vom Sessel fiel. Dann packte er sie und zog sie mit sich in die Küche und drückte sie an den Herd. „Du wurdest von deinen Freunden eingeladen stimmst? Ich hasse es wenn du zu denen gehst, du gehst da nicht hin, sondern sagst da ab. Klar?" Dann schlug er sie nochmal und holte das Telefon warf es ihr dann zu. „Hier ruf sie an und sage ab. Du kommst mit am Samstag. Verstanden?" Sie hatte keine andere Wahl, doch wenn sie Hilde anrief, wusste sie dass keine 10 Minuten später Heero vor der Tür stand und Steven umbringen würde. Denn Hilde hatte sie am Samstag nicht eingeladen und würde sich bestimmt ihren Teil denken können. Oder sollte sie es gleich wagen Heero anzurufen? Dann wäre er auch sofort da. Sie wollte hier keine Sekunde länger bleiben, sie hasste es wenn er sie schlug. Sie kannte Heeros Nummer auswendig und wählte sie. Tuuut...Tuuut...Tuuut.. „Ja?" „Hallo Hilde, du wegen Samstag, da hab ich ein Problem... Es ist nämlich was dazwischen gekommen. Ich kann nicht weg. Ist das ok?" Relena hoffe das Heero versteht, das er kommen sollte. „Ok, Relena kein Problem." Kam es von der anderen Seite und dann noch ganz leise: „Ich komme!" Relena lächelte „Ok, ich melde mich. Bis bald." Dann legte sie auf und war erleichtert das Heero verstanden hatte. Naja, er ist „Der perfekte Soldat" da muss er sowas verstehen. Steven riss ihr sofort das Telefon aus der Hand und schlug sie nochmal. „Ich sage es dir nochmal, ich mag deine Freunde nicht und will auch nicht, das du Kontakt mit denen hast. Klar? Mit solchen Verrätern wirst du nichts mehr zu tun haben, und am Samstag wirst du über die kein Wort verlieren verstanden. Was glaubst du eigentlich wie ich dar stehen werden, wenn rauskommt, das ich mit einer Freundin von Ex-Gundam Piloten verheiratet bin. Die werden allesamt über mich reden." Relena war jetzt wirklich sauer! „Dank den Gundam Piloten und den Rebellen, die ihnen geholfen haben, leben wir heute in Frieden! Hast du daran mal gedacht? Hätten wir nicht für den Frieden gekämpft, wäre heute wahrscheinlich noch immer Krieg." Er holte aus und schlug sie wieder. „Du wagst es so mit mir zu reden? Wegen den Gundam sind viele unschuldige Menschen gestorben und viele Kolonien zerstört." „Wenn sie nicht gewesen wären, hätten sich die Menschen auf den Kolonien und der Erde selbst gegenseitig umgebracht und viele Menschen wären dann noch draufgegangen? Sag es mir! Wäre es dir lieber jetzt noch immer im Krieg zu sein mit den Kolonien? Sei doch froh dass es Leute gab die sich für den Frieden eingesetzt haben und gekämpft haben. Ich weis das du keiner von denen warst, du hast dich doch mit deinen angeblichen Freunden in den nächsten Bunker eingeschlossen und gewartet bis alles vorbei war!" Damit packte er sie und zog sie hinter sich her, sie versuchte sich zwar zu befreien doch es war vergeblich, er war stärker als sie. Doch dann blieb er plötzlich stehen. Heero! Er ging auf Steven zu und schlug ihn zu Boden, dort blieb er erstmal regungslos liegen. „Relena alles ok? Kannst du aufstehen?" Er reichte ihr seine Hand die sie dankend annahm und er half ihr bei aufstehen. „Oh, Heero. Danke dass du gekommen bist. Ich will sofort weg von hier." Er nahm sie in den Arm, „Keine Sorge Relena, ich bring dich weg von hier. Hole deine Sachen und dann verschwinden wir." Relena nickte und rannte schnell hoch ins Schlafzimmer, holte noch eine Tasche unter dem Bett vor und packte die restlichen Kleider von ihr ein und ihr Waschzeug, sowie noch einige andere Sachen die sie für wichtig hielt. „Oh meine Handykarte und mein Handy!" Sie holte alles und packte es ein. Dann rannte sie wieder runter zu Heero der grade Steven noch einen Schlag verpasste. Sie nahm das Telefon und löschte alle Nummern von Hilde und co. und auch die Nummer von Heero, die sie gewählt hatte. „So, alle Spuren beseitigt. Wir können gehen Heero." Sie lächelte matt und kann ihre Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. „Verdammt Heero , wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, hätte der vielleicht sonstwas mit mir gemacht!" Heero wischte ihr die Tränen von der Backe und nahm sie in den Arm. „Schhhhh... hör auf zu weinen, jetzt ist alles vorbei. Er kann dir nichts mehr tun, ich beschütze dich!" Dann nahm er ihr die Tasche ab und beide gingen raus. Sie nahm ihren Schlüssel mit, damit sie jederzeit Zutritt zum Haus hatte, falls sie noch etwas holen müsste. Heero trug die Tasche über seiner Schulter und nahm Relena in den Arm. So liefen sie nebeneinader her, schweigend und beide nachdenkend.

Heeros Wohnung war spartanisch eingerichtet doch gemütlich. So hatte Relena es sich auch Vorgestellt. Heero stellte Relenas Tasche zu der anderen ins Schlafzimmer und nahm Relena, die etwas hilflos in der Gegend rumstand den Mantel ab. „Komm mit, ich habe die Scheidungsanträge schon abgeholt und mich auch schon informiert wie sowas abläuft. Du brauchst einen Anwalt, der Hilft dir dann, soviel wie möglich von Steven zu bekommen, es sei den ihr habt einen Ehevertrag. Dann ist alles genau geregelt, wer was bekommt. Und..." er wollte weiter sprechen doch Relena unterbrach ihn. „Heero! Hör auf! Wieso tust du das alles für mich? Wieso bist du gerade jetzt gekommen? Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Ich habe dich gebraucht! Heero, bitte bleib bei mir!" Relena fing wieder an zu weinen und Heero setzte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Relena, ich mache das alles, dass du glücklich wirst. Ich möchte dich nichtmehr weinen sehen." Relena sah ihn an und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf „Wenn du bei mir bleibst und ich diese verdammte Scheidung hinter mir habe, habe ich keinen Grund mehr zu weinen." Er lächelte. „Ich liebe dich Relena. Ich lasse dich bestimmt nicht alleine, ich bleibe bei dir. Ich liebe dich!" Heero nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. Ja. So fühlt sich Liebe an. Sie wollte nicht das dieses Gefühl jemals wieder verschwindet, sie liebte es. Heero beendete dann den Kuss zwischen ihnen mit einigen kürzeren Küssen. „Willst du das auch? Ich meine du bist ja immer noch verheiratet!" Relena lachte kurz „Ja ich will es, sei doch mein Geliebter!" Damit packte Heero sich Relena, küsste sie und trug sie ins Bett. Dann unterbrach er den Kuss nur so lange, das er ihr das T-Shirt ausziehen konnte und sie ihm seins...

-Ende 2.Kapitel-


	3. Chapter 3

**Zurück zum Glück**

Als Relena die Augen öffnete, lag ein schlafender und nackter Heero neben ihr. Sie lächelte und strich ihm durch sein braunes verwuscheltes Haar. „Guten Morgen Relena." Er öffnete seine Augen und sie konnte wieder in seine blauen Augen sehen, „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken..." sie sah auf ihr Kissen. Er lächelte schwach, „Das hast du nicht ich war schon wach und habe es genossen, dass du neben mir liegst." Er grinste frech und Relena rutschte näher zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Heero, ich habe Angst, dass er Rache nehmen will an mir, ich will mich wenn er kommt auch wehren können. Im Moment habe ich davon keine Ahnung, ich muss mich ganz auf dich verlassen." Sie streichelte ihm über den Bauch „Keine Sorge, auch ohne Training kannst du ihn einfach überwältigen und musst nur den Mut haben zuzuschlagen." Er sah sie an und küsste sanft ihren Kopf. Er fügte noch „Keine Sorge Relena, ich beschütze dich." Hinzu als er dann Relenas Margen knurren hörte. „ich glaube du hast Hunger Relena, komm stehen wir auf. Dann können wir was essen." Er wollte sich grad erheben als Relena sich zu ihm beugte und ihn küsste, er erwiderte den Kuss sofort und streichelte mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken. Er fuhr ihr sanft an der Wirbelsäule entlang bis zum Po-Ansatz, dann unterbrach sie den Kuss „Ich liebe dich Heero" sagte sie sanft. Er lächelte und erwiderte „Ich liebe dich auch Relena!" Dann standen beide auf und gingen in die Küche, so wie sie waren, nackt! Heero machte den Kühlschrank auf und sah rein. „Hn. Ich glaube wir müssen frühstücken gehen." Relena ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn „Ok, wie du willst aber zuvor geben wir im Rathaus die Scheidungspapiere ab. Ich will das ganz schnell hinter mich bringen." Heero nickte und beide gingen sich anziehen.

Im Cafe sahsen sie zusammen und redeten über alles mögliche, was sie die ganzen Jahre gemacht haben, über die Zeit als sie noch Vizeministerin und er noch Gundam Pilot. Er erzählte wieso er den Job bei den Preventers angenommen hatte und wie es war unter dem Kommando von Relenas Bruder, Milliardo zu stehen. „Relena, wie wäre es, wenn du auch bei den Preventers anfangen würdest? Dann könnten wir zusammen trainieren, wären immer zusammen und nicht getrennt, wenn ich mal ins All muss oder so." er sah sie an „Ich seh mir das mal an und wenn es was für mich ist, fange ich an, wenn nicht, suche ich mir was anderes." Sie lachte „Bist du dir sicher das du dass auch willst Heero? 24Stunden soll ich um dich rumschwirren?" sie sah ihn an. „Klar will ich das. So habe ich immer ein Auge auf dich und ich wäre dein Vorgesetzter, du müsstest dann tun was ich dir sage." Er sah sie gespielt ernst an. „Grad dass macht mir Angst, dass dann unsere Beziehung kaputt geht. Heero, das würde ich nicht wollen!" „Wir werden sehen, was die Zukunft bringt" er lächelte und beide verließen dann das Cafe in Richtung Rathaus. Heero öffnete die Tür für Relena und lies sie zuerst rein drinnen nahm er sie an die Hand. Sie gingen in den ersten Stock, da war das Personalbüro hinter einem großen Schreibtisch sahs eine kleine zierliche Frau, vielleicht Anfang 30. Sie stand auf und gab beiden die Hand. „Guten Tag, ich bin Frau Katzip, was kann ich für sie tun?" sie lächelte freundlich. Relena lag das Scheidungsformular auf den Tisch und sagte „Ich möchte mich scheiden lassen und hier ist das ausgefüllte Formular, es fehlt jedoch nur noch die Unterschrift meines Noch-Ehemanns." Die Dame nickte und holte einen Zettel. „Ich müsste noch wissen, ob sie bestimmte Gegenstände behalten möchten oder sonst etwas, was ihnen am Herzen liegt. Dann kann es ihnen ein Anwalt unter Umständen für sie vor Gericht einfordern." Relena sah Heero an, dieser zuckte die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah sie wieder zur Frau vor ihr. „Ähm.. nein, da gibt es eigentlich nichts was ich behalten möchte. Meine Kleider habe ich und meine Akten, Formulare sonst gibt es eigentlich nichts was ich will. Oh doch, ich würde mir wünschen, dass das Geld nicht geteilt wird, sondern anhand der Löhne und der Arbeitszeit aufgeteilt wird. Sowie das Geld dass ich von meinem Bruder bekommen habe. Dass waren 20.000 Dollar." Sie Frau nickte und schrieb alles fleißig mit. „In Ordnung, ich reiche das bei Gericht ein und dann sehen wir weiter. Ich empfehle ihnen, sich einen guten Anwalt zu besorgen, damit sie auch alles was sie wünschen bekommen." Relena nickte und bedankte sich bei Frau Katzip. Dann gingen Heero und Relena wieder. „Ich bin grad echt neugierig, was Steven grad macht." Sie lachte, spürte aber nicht, dass sie beobachtet werden. Hinter einem Hagebuttebusch stand er, Steven und beobachtete sie. „Am liebsten würde ich ihn ja tot sehen, aber ich glaube ich wäre dann die Hauptverdächtige." Sie und Heero lachten. „Komm gehen wir, ich muss noch alles für die nächste Mission vorbereiten." Dann legte er ihr seinen Arm um ihre Schule

„Dieser kleine Hurensohn, lass gefälligst deine schmutzigen Finger von meiner Frau, sie gehört immer noch mir, mir ganz alleine!" Steven fluchte und schäumte vor Wut. Dieser Kerl wagte es sich wirklich an eine verheiratete Frau zu gehen und mit ihr in aller Öffentlichkeit zu flirten. Was glaubte er eigentlich wer er ist?

Heero schloss die Wohnungstür auf und lies Relena rein. „Was ist das den für eine Mission wo du hinmusst?" wollte Relena wissen. „Naja, ich muss für die sichere Rückkehr des Präsidenten der Kolonien sorgen. Wufei und Quatre begleiten mich dabei. Ich würde dich ja gerne mitnehmen, geht aber leider nicht. Aber keine Sorge, in zwei Tagen bin ich wieder da." Relena nickte, „Okay, ich werde mich dann mal bei meinem Bruder melden und im EUSN-Hauptquartier blicken lassen." Heero holte seine Tasche vom Schrank und packte ein paar Klamotten ein. „Mache aber niemandem die Tür auf, wenn du niemanden erwartest, klar? Ich will nicht das dann dein Noch-Ehemann vor der Tür steht und ich bin nicht da. Ich lasse dich nur sehr ungerne allein hier." Relena lachte, „Keine Sorge, ich mache dem Wolf bestimmt nicht auf, selbst wenn er Kreide gegessen hat!" Heero runzelte die Stirn, „Ich will es hoffen." Meinte er dann lächelnd.

„Richte Wufei und Quatre einen schönen Gruß von mir aus ok?" Relena wollte Heero eigentlich nicht gehen lassen. Die letzte vergangene Nacht war einfach zu schön gewesen und Relena wollte eigentlich gar nicht aufstehen. Heero sah ihr in die Augen „Hey, es sind nur zwei Tage ok? Klar ich richte ihnen einen Gruß aus." Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Ich liebe dich Relena!" sie lächelte „Ich liebe dich auch Heero." „Ach und bevor ich es vergesse, hier meinen Ersatzschlüssel." Er gab ihr einen Schlüssel für die Wohnung „Ich rufe dich sofort an, wenn ich gelandet bin. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, ok?" er lächelte und Relena nickte „Ich werde es versuchen." Sie küsste ihn zum Abschied als er dann die Wohnung verlies. Sie seufzte schwer, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, Was sollte sie nur 2Tage ohne Heero machen? Sollte sie jetzt erst mal nicht zu ihrem Bruder? Die Entscheidung war gefallen, sie würde Lady Une und ihren Bruder Milliardo besuchen. Sie ging die Straße entlang, ohne auch nur zu ahnen, dass sie verfolgt wird. Er hielt etwa 10Meter Abstand zu Relena und trug eine dunkle Kappe, einen schwarzen Mantel und Handschuhe. Er lief einen Schritt schneller, näherte sich rasant packte sich ihre Schultern und zog sie am heiligsten Tage in eine dunkle Seitengasse. Dort klebte er ihr den Mund zu und fesselte ihre Arme und Beine, sie wehrte sich zwar dich sie war machtlos gegen ihn. Ihren zukünftigen Ex-Mann, Steven! Sie erinnerte sich an Stevens Worte: Du musst nur den Mut haben zuzuschlagen und auch du kannst ihn überwältigen. Sie schloss kurz die augen und schlug so sehr mit ihren Armen um sich dass er einen Schritt zurück treten musste, dann holte sie auch und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Steven taumelte und musste sich an einer Mülltonne festhalten, mit einem Satz sprang er auf sie zu und packte sie und schmiss sie zu Boden. Er fesselte sie und schmiss Relena über seine Schulter und lief schnell die dunkle Gasse entlang und schmiss sie in den Kofferraum eines dunklen Vans der am Ende der Gasse parkte. Steven schlug den Kofferraum zu und stieg vorne ein, er startete den Wagen und fuhr wie ein Irrer los. Relena hatte Todesangst und besonders schlimm fand sie, dass Heero erst in zwei Tagen zurück kommen würde und vorher war sie auf sich allein gestellt, nicht auszudenken, was er bis dahin alles mit ihr machen könnte und bestimmt auch machen wird. Sie wurde ziemlich durchgeschüttelt als sie im dunklen und stickigen Kofferraum lag. Sie wurde an den Deckel des Kofferraums gedrückt, als der Wagen abrupt stehen blieb, der Kofferraumdeckel wurde Sekunden später geöffnet und Steven zerrte sie aus den Wagen. Sie sah kaum etwas, da es so dunkel war und ihre Augen voller Tränen, doch sie konnte Umrisse von einem Wald erkennen. Sie versuchte so viel wie möglich zu erkennen und sie einzuprägen als sie eine kleine Hütte sah, auf die Steven nun zusteuerte...

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
